


Crush

by Oriona, sugar_bombs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_bombs/pseuds/sugar_bombs
Summary: В общем, жизнь сложилась. Фигурное катание — он всё ещё в деле. И при этом всё ещё гей. Чудесно. Но Виктор понимал, что когда-нибудь возраст помешает ему принимать участие в соревнованиях. А он хотел связать с фигурным катанием весь остаток своей жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223536) by [ferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric). 



Без хвастовства, по-честному, но факт оставался фактом: Виктор привык к тому, что таблоиды не задавались вопросом о его ориентации — благодаря миллионам влюблённых в него фанаток. Он был чертовски хорош в том, чтобы сходить за натурала. Он сам так считал.  
— Это только потому, что ты — одна из самых известных звёзд в России, и мы не можем позволить тебе влипнуть в скандал накануне национальных, — хмуро сказал Юрий, снизу вверх глядя на Виктора сквозь чёлку. Прямо как злой кот, вздыбивший мех перед дракой.  
— Так ты признаёшь, что я — звезда? — Виктор лучился оптимизмом.  
Юрий выдал неприятный звук, что-то между шипением и коротким взвизгом, прежде чем войти в раздевалку, и Виктор не удержался — ухмыльнулся довольно. Обычно он пытался быть выше этого, но в последнее время Юрий вёл себя просто отвратительно: игнорировал абсолютно все советы буквально ото всех, кто разбирался в фигурном катании лучше него. Виктор ловил себя на том, что наслаждается моментами, когда удаётся ужалить Юрия в ответ.  
Но, так или иначе, — по поводу того, чтобы притворяться натуралом, — Виктор и правда был хорош в этом. Но как бы хорош он в этом ни был, ему всё же хватило благоразумия обрезать волосы, когда в силу возраста длинные стали ему не к лицу, и обуздать привычку флиртовать буквально с каждым парнем, которого он считал милым. Ну… почти. Милые парни всё-таки оставались милыми, а у него всё-таки ~~вставал на них~~ имелось чувство прекрасного. Юрия, конечно, было не обмануть. Что не удивительно: однажды он застукал Виктора в компании американца. Но для Виктора это стало своеобразной победой, потому что Юрий знал и при этом продолжал с ним общаться. Поразительно хороший результат, особенно если вспомнить некоторых его бывших приятелей.  
В общем, жизнь сложилась. Фигурное катание — он всё ещё в деле. И при этом всё ещё гей. Чудесно. Но Виктор понимал, что когда-нибудь возраст помешает ему принимать участие в соревнованиях. А он хотел связать с фигурным катанием весь остаток своей жизни.  
Он был близок к той точке карьеры, когда появлялось желание передать свои знания протеже, наблюдать за ростом его способностей, увидеть наслаждение первой победой на его лице. Стать кому-то таким человеком, каким для него стал его собственный тренер.  
Он пытался провернуть этот трюк с Юрием… вроде как. Но сперва столкнулся с громким неповиновением, а после Юрий и вовсе взял в привычку подчёркнуто его игнорировать. Я-выиграл-и-поэтому-могу-не-слушать-никого.

— Всё нормально, — уютно устроившись на кушетке, говорил спустя время Виктор своему пуделю, — он всё равно не в моём вкусе.  
— А кто в твоём вкусе? — передразнил Виктор собаку, «вылаивая» каждое слово.  
— Ты, конечно! — он прижался щекой к мягкой кудрявой шерсти. — Милый, пушистый и ласковый.  
Полная противоположность Юрию Плисецкому, само собой.

После оглушительного успеха национальных тренер одарил его подозрительным взглядом — и просьбой. Второе показалось Виктору странным, поскольку обычно он вёл себя хорошо (ну, большую часть времени). Чаще, чем Юрий, по крайней мере.  
— Наслаждайся свободой и не обижай журналистов. Не ввязывайся в неприятности.  
— Я никогда их не обижаю. И никогда не ввязываюсь в неприятности. Почти, — сообщил Виктор, слегка уязвлённый недоверием после всех этих лет совместной работы.  
— Я знаю, — тренер смутился, немного. — Но я беспокоюсь. Ты ведь… будешь решать, покинуть ли…  
…и не раздавит ли тебя это настолько, что ты начнёшь делать глупости, — да. Виктор понял, тренеру и не нужно было заканчивать фразу.  
— Я справлюсь, — поспешил перебить Виктор, и сам не желая слушать её окончание.  
Он и без того смирился с мыслью, что решать придётся. Просто слышать то же самое произнесённым вслух было больно, потому что на него и без того накатывало порой. Неуверенность в завтрашнем дне приходила даже во сне. Наваливалась и давила тяжёло на грудь, от чего он просыпался в ночи и молча стискивал зубы.

Вот и теперь. Он один в своей комнате, не считая любви всей его жизни — второй, сразу после коньков, разумеется, — преданно заглядывающей ему в глаза и повиливающей хвостом. В такой ситуации волей-неволей опять одолевали те же мысли. А Юрий занимался, ему ещё предстояло пройти квалификацию.  
Виктор тосковал по тому времени, когда был совсем ещё юн. Действительно тосковал.  
В конечном итоге он выдержал полдня «смиренного одиночества, проведённого в размышлениях о будущем», а затем решил, что с него хватит — и лучше он пойдёт на каток, проветрить голову. Прежде это всегда работало. Возможно, предстоит побегать от назойливых репортёров, но оно того стоило.  
Однако с кушетки он подняться не успел — смартфон оповестил о новом сообщении. Виктор протянул руку. От Юрия. Разве он не должен старательно рассекать лёд в данный момент времени?  
Юрий прислал ссылку, а по ссылке Виктор обнаружил видео. И узнал лицо на превью. Это же японский фигурист с чемпионата. Он был, кажется, младше двадцати пяти, немного не дотягивал до «зоны поражения», которую Виктор для себя обозначил, как приемлемую. Тем не менее, какое-то время назад, когда они столкнулись в аэропорту после финала, он не удержался от заигрываний.

***

— Хочешь фото на память? — спросил Виктор. Ему особенно понравился вспыхнувший на бледном лице румянец. Очаровательный румянец в обрамлении тёмных волос.  
— Без проблем, — обворожительно улыбнулся Виктор парню, потому что тот определённо казался застенчивым.  
К его удивлению, парень не повёлся. Он просто развернулся и ушёл.  
Опять же, без хвастовства, по-честному, — обычно люди от Виктора не уходили. Они никогда не упускали возможности сфотографироваться с ним или даже ненароком коснуться его, пока стояли рядом и позировали для фото.  
Что в этот раз-то пошло не так?  
Парень был геем. На все сто процентов. Гей-радар Виктора сбоев никогда не давал.  
…Теперь дал?  
А ведь в этом деле Виктор был экспертом, тогда как молоденький японец — точно не был. И даже не пытался.  
— Эй, — Юрий окликнул Виктора, — на что уставился?  
— Тот мальчик.  
Юрий проследил взглядом:  
— А, японец, — он презрительно фыркнул. — Юрий Кактотам.  
— Что?  
— Его тоже зовут Юрий, — ответил Юрий, явно раздосадованный этим фактом. У него почти наверняка развился комплекс по поводу того, что где-то кто-то вдруг может оказаться на него похожим. Вероятно, из-за того, что пресса часто сравнивала его карьеру с успехами юного Виктора. Не то, чтобы нынешний Виктор был в этом виноват. Гораздо больше его интересовало…  
— Он же гей, верно? — шепнул он Юрию на ушко.  
Того как током дёрнуло:  
— Мне-то откуда знать!  
Впрочем, неважно. Японский мальчик в «зону поражения» Виктора не попадал, разве нет? В океане ещё полно рыбы. Это действительно значения не имело. Никакого.

***

Видео загружалось, и Виктор ничего от него не ждал. Юри Кацуки — так его звали — казался упитаннее среднестатистического фигуриста. Виктор пропустил его выступление в финале, да и вообще плохо представлял, на что тот способен. Не до того было.  
И если уж совсем по-честному, Юри Кацуки не производил впечатление человека, одарённого сценическим обаянием. Парень был скорее из тех, кто предпочтёт смешаться с толпой. Полная противоположность самому Виктору.  
Но каким-то образом ему всё-таки удалось вызвать в Юрии раздражение. И это означало лишь одно: скорее всего, к нему стоило присмотреться.  
Виктор сощурился, едва заиграла музыка загрузившегося видео.  
И как только Юри начал скольжение, Виктор всё понял.  
Юри двигался идеально. Каждый прыжок, каждая комбинация, каждый взмах рукой.  
Это было невероятно. Их фигуры, комплекция — сильно разнились. Виктор был выше, вес тоже был разный, но если смотреть, как Юри при этом двигался, как скользил по льду сквозь музыку, словно она была его продолжением…  
…казалось, будто его тело — это тело Виктора.  
Когда Юри прыгнул, у Виктора перехватило дыхание. Прыжок почти такой же, почти так же высоко, как его собственные прыжки. Он не мог. Невозможно было, чтобы Юри копировал Виктора так точно, секунда в секунду, до идентичного выражения лица.  
У Виктора захолонуло сердце, когда Юри исполнил четверной тулуп — и сразу за ним тройной. Он так плавно двигался на льду, что Виктор почти чувствовал прикосновения холодного воздуха к лицу, лишь глядя на его движения.  
Видео закончилось, но сердце Виктора и не думало успокаиваться. Оно стучало, как в ночь гранд-финала. Виктор вцепился в смартфон, и долго ещё не мог разжать пальцы, хотя экран давно потух.

_Юри Кацуки, да?_

Он был всем тем, чем не был Юра Плисецкий. Он казался мягким, очаровательным, и если, опять же, память Виктору не изменяла, легко смущался, легко краснел. Чертовски мило краснел.  
Спустя короткое время, Виктор выяснил, где тот живёт. Там были горячие источники. Хорошая штука. И, что ж, чудесная возможность выяснить, ошибся ли его гей-радар тогда.

_Тренер, я нашёл своё будущее. Хотелось бы надеяться, оно не считается за «неприятности»._


End file.
